A Remarkably Unremarkable Beginning
by raileht
Summary: He thought she was funny. She found that he amused her. Diane/Kurt - aka McHart. POV of sorts from both characters in ep. 115 Bang.


**A Remarkably Unremarkable Beginning  
**by: raileht  
**  
**Summary: tiny thing from Diane and Kurt's first episode. POV of sorts—from both characters.  
Disclaimer: The ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.  
Rating: T, to be safe

Spoilers/Timeline: Episode 115 - Bang  
Warning: my usual brand of crap—you've been warned. 

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

It isn't much of a story, but it's theirs.

Hell, it doesn't even have an ending yet, but the beginning had been…_something_ so it might be worth telling at the moment. Shall we see?

They started out looking at each other, measuring the other with a look or two, feeling an interesting sort of pull akin to attraction that they had both—without knowing—chalked up to curiosity at almost the same time. That had been the very first time they met, she was on the phone and he was in her office.

Under normal circumstances, he would have been annoyed at her rudeness, talking on the phone while someone was clearly in the room, waiting for her to finish. Strangely enough, he didn't mind.

Maybe it was because she gave him an apologetic something—it hadn't been a smile, but her lips had curled up at the corners and he didn't know her well enough to know what it was so he decided not to take it as something negative—when he'd come in, motioning for him to take a seat and flashing him yet another of that curling of the corners of her red lips before continuing with her conversation on the phone.

He looked around her office, top floor and clearly stating power and stature. A woman of her own making and though it wasn't uncommon now, he was still impressed. The place was immaculate and understated, but from one glass wall to another, her presence bounced off in waves he could not ignore.

She went on with her conversation, watching him now and again, gauging his mood and prepared to hang up the moment she felt a sign of irritation surface. When none came, she went on, relieved she didn't get a jerk in her office. She never liked impatience, it was such a childish trait.

He found that he didn't mind waiting because he was a gentleman, after all, and it sounded like an interesting conversation. He was raised right so he was never one to eavesdrop, but could he be blamed that the words had inevitably travelled to his ears and all the way up into his brain? He _had_ honestly tried not to listen, but he sort of got an idea what she was talking about anyway.

She liked that he didn't seem to be nosy, clearly ignoring her phone conversation while he looked around her office, clearly more interested in the things around him rather than invading her privacy.

He heard her mention a few things that told him she was in some sort of war, professionally obviously, and the way she spoke of someone—her partner, most likely—trying to fire her people and sounding completely unfazed told him enough that she was fearless, which wasn't a surprise, considering her status not just in her firm, but in the city itself.

She was too engrossed in her conversation to really focus on him, but she watched him anyway, checking out body language and the things in between. She wasn't too bad at reading people.

He heard her use the words "counter attack" and he held back a smile and successfully hid his interest by pretending to examine her table. That made her sound even more interesting—a woman unafraid to battle, obviously. He kind of thought he liked it, hearing her talk like that, her voice not quite hard but it had enough seriousness in it to tell him she meant business.

She didn't know who he was, but every time she glanced in his direction and their eyes would meet, she couldn't help but find it _just a little_ hard to look away.

He saw the picture of her and Clinton and she'd caught him staring because he'd stared just a little too long.

She noticed his curiosity and merely nodded. It was normal for people to notice that photo—it _was_ hard to miss, after all. She was satisfied by that because, in all honesty, _that_ was meant to be seen. She liked making statements.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the picture said about her political views—as if being the daughter of a politician wasn't telling enough, but he kept that to himself.

She wondered if he was impressed or just merely curious about the photo.

He'd heard of her.

She had no idea who he was.

He thought she looked good in red and she was obviously intelligent—and that instantly he felt drawn to her.

She noticed he seemed like the quiet in a broody type, but he seemed like the gentlemen too. It had been a while since she'd seen one so, she didn't mind him so much.

He heard her schedule lunch with someone and for some reason, he immediately wondered if it was with a man.

She said a polite, but hasty goodbye, promising lunch with her friend because she was beginning to feel like a heel for carrying on her phone call with a visitor in the room—she was being rude.

He watched her hang up and an apology immediately followed in that throaty voice and a slight prodding for a name.

She went down to business and wondered why she didn't know his name when she really should since this was her meeting.

It didn't take too long for her to immediately link his last name to something terribly unfortunate, but unlike his usual response, he found that he hadn't minded. In fact, it was kind of cute, the way she just went _Oh, my goodness_ and sympathized with him in a not-annoying way.

She _did_ feel bad for him about his last name. Unfortunate it was and voiced her hope that he had no relation to the awful man who bore the same last name and an altogether damning history.

He gave her a one word answer, _Hopefully_ just to tease her and she smiled a real smile and he kind of liked it, even if it was a little sarcastic.

She didn't mind he was teasing her, even if they were strangers. On others, it would have warranted a glare, _but_ he had that playful gleam in his eyes. She's not sure how she detected that so easily, but she didn't dwell on it and instead, went on to more important matters.

He thought she was sarcastic and funny even though it was expertly veiled in professionalism and a persona that just _demanded_ respect and reverence.

She noticed he barely spoke much, but his eyes said a lot.

He stared at her, as if he could see right through her. He scrutinized her and a lesser man would have received a glare that would have sent him running off with his tail between his legs, but for some reason, she couldn't help but look away and pretend she didn't notice him watching her.

She thought he was amusing—seriously, he _did_ seem like something out of Melville and she couldn't help but stifle a laugh concerning this _thing_ about him.

He should have minded, but he didn't, when she made fun of him. Her smile, a real one this time followed by a small laugh-or-chuckle made the small poke worth it. She _really_ looked good in red.

Their eyes met often and it didn't take him long to recognize the feeling that seemed to be growing steadily. He was a professional and a gentleman, but god, he _wasn't_ dead. She was a beautiful and attractive woman. Add the fact that she was also quite interesting so the fact that he was attracted to her shouldn't have surprised him.

She wasn't one to fall in lust immediately—she had more control than that, honestly!—but for some reason, there was something about this man.

He found her a little distracting so he stood up and walked somewhere else. He really came for business and wondering about how she might look in something other than red was incredibly unprofessional. He didn't want to be dropped before he got hired—that would be pathetic.

She watched him stand and, though she would never admit it to _anyone_, she could not help but check him out, her eyes lingering in certain parts of him before moving on. She was a woman, after all, and though she wouldn't normally submit to such behavior in the office, there was just something about him. What she was looking at, she wouldn't dare voice even in her mind, but her eyes certainly appreciated the view.

He wondered if he was imagining the feeling that she was _watching_ him, but didn't quite dare turn to look. Really, if she wanted to look, why not? He'd done his own looking, after all.

She talked business, but continued to watch him though hoped to god she was being subtle about it because _really_, this was a serious meeting. Grown up stuff, especially since they were quite pressed for time.

He talked business and tried to show her why he was the man she was looking for—the _job_¬—but for some insane reason, he ended up telling her something that was definitely _not_ part of the discussion. Why the hell did he just tell her he didn't like Chicago?

She had to smile at his honesty. She didn't blame him—there were times when she didn't like her city too, what more him? She guessed he liked the country, but for some insane reason, her own brand of sarcasm decided it was a good day to go out and play and hadn't able to stop herself from making a crack that was quite obviously influenced his last name again.

He watched her blink lazily while she made fun of him and for a moment, he could only stare. Why? He didn't quite know. It took a few seconds to really register the fact that she'd made another crack about his last name and he looked away.

She thought she'd offended him and was about ready to apologize, but even then she knew it would be insincere because, really, they were just teasing—that much was obvious.

He found that he didn't mind her making fun of him so he didn't _let_ her offend him and brushed it off.

She wondered if he was really _not_ offended.

He decided he needed to get the hell out—she was being distracting _again_.

She watched him go with a small smile she tried to hide.

A woman he recognized met him at the door. He'd seen her on television—her husband really did a number on his constituents and he'd heard a few of his friends talk about their future as a couple as well as her husband's political career. He didn't really care—he just hoped the bastard paid for his cheating on her and basically embarrassing his family like that. He didn't quite appreciate men like him.

She watched him open the door for her associate and for some reason, that just made her laugh and this time, she couldn't stop herself.

He could have sworn he heard the beginnings of laughter and for some reason, a smile fought its way onto his own face and he had to fight not to look back, not even through the glass walls where he would have still been able to see her.

She couldn't contain her laughter, even as her employee came nearer. He was too funny.

He said he'd come back and he meant it.

She spoke to her associate and was a little confused whether she'd hired him or not. He said he would come back, does that mean she did?

He thought she was funny.

She found that he amused her.

He liked that she looked good in red.

She _hoped_ he would indeed come back.

And yes, like the rest of you…one wonders just how this story might end.  
…or if it ever will.

Personally though, one certainly hopes it doesn't.


End file.
